


I found the Devil (I found him in a lover)

by xeniaraven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck Anakin Skywalker back to the light, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lingerie, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, no beta we die like clones (but not in this AU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaraven/pseuds/xeniaraven
Summary: Anakin positioned himself on Obi-Wan's lap as he let Obi-Wan's hands roam up to his waist and loop under the waistband of his underwear. It was all about patience with Anakin as he worked the Dark side down in him and desperately reached for that Light. A moving meditation he somehow found within himself years ago to try and calm his mind.Now it was the only relief he had from his fall. The only moments he could bear the weight upon his shoulders and keep himself in check after all the years of Sidious' torment.Or: secret lovers, Anakin's fall, angst and a dash of plot with your smut, and a semi-happy ending. Not entirely Mustafar compliant (We're not about that life).
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 164





	I found the Devil (I found him in a lover)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It's been a minute since I wrote something but I'm happy to share this. It's almost entirely self-indulgent, and it's not beta read, so I apologize in advance for any glaring typos. I've always wanted to combine some angst with some smut so here this is! 
> 
> Note, this is entirely consensual in this even with the angst. Obi-Wan comes of his own want and Anakin accepts him out of his own want as well. Just felt the need to mention it in case it isn't clear between everything else. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The hallways echoed with the sound of Anakin's boots hitting the durasteel floor. Each definitive click of the hard heel ticked off the black walls, backlit with white lights Anakin turned to red with each row they passed. Like a show of power, but to Obi-Wan, it was just a show of switches. Of course Anakin would be pretentious enough to add things that only served to make him a menace. 

"In," Anakin commanded as he slid open the door to his personal chambers and waited for Obi-Wan. "I don't have all day."

"Intriguing," Obi-Wan smirked at the taller man as he loomed in the doorway. "Seems you always have all day for me after a bit of convincing."

"Shouldn't you be staying away?" Anakin snapped as he followed Obi-Wan in. "The Jedi Order's best shouldn't be sneaking around for a Sith."

"Who says I'm doing it for _you_ ," Obi-Wan turned around quickly to stare at Anakin as he closed the distance. 

The bedroom was almost familiar now, though it was in the worst kind of way. Obi-Wan had wished to be back in the Temple instead, but now with Anakin, the dark room that sang of something malevolent was the only place he was allowed to find his love in. 

"Sit," Anakin commanded as he indicated to the velvet, wingback bench at the foot of his bed. 

"What for?" Obi-Wan challenged. 

"Just. Sit."

Obi-Wan let his hands roam over the softness of the bench, concentrating on the way the fabric would move under his hand: smooth and then coarse based on his direction with the fabric's grain. There were many luxuries at the Temple for him to see from every corner of the galaxy, and they filled every corner of the Temple with brilliant culture. But, for all of Obi-Wan's wanderings through the rooms and categorizing every small gemstone on the walls, this bench had become a luxury he missed. One simple, black wood bench with red velvet and gold filigree. 

He raked his eyes over Anakin working himself out of his robes. Intricate layers of fabric weaved themselves into Anakin's attire, today's consisting of four that slotted within themselves to create a drape of silver and burgundy. Each seam was edged as clean and precise as Anakin's perceived personality. Tailoring where not one stitch was out of place. Not one gather hit wrong on Anakin's frame. 

The need for control rang off Anakin like a church bell chimes for noon: distinctive and louder in close proximity. 

Finally, with the intricate straps down, Obi-Wan could take in the sight of what Anakin wore under his robes. Such a sensual sight for someone whose wardrobe spoke of fearlessness and fortitude. A black underbust corset cinched his waist neatly, with gold chains dangling up to wrap gently around his shoulders and neck. Obi-Wan's eyes grazed over where they dipped into Anakin's clavicles. They sat as proudly against his tanned skin as the jagged crown that moments ago sat atop Anakin's curls. 

Slowly working his way down Anakin's form like a treacherous being ready to steal away a prize, he let his eyes linger against the burgundy lace underwear Anakin chose. Always one to keep his outfits matching if possible, especially now that he had appearances to keep up. The outline of his cock against the fabric pulled Obi-Wan's concentration until his peripherals picked up on the black of his garter belt and followed the straps of it down to where the gold clip caught the top edge of black, sheer stockings. 

"All for me?" Obi-Wan teased as Anakin walked to his vanity, coming back with three small vials Obi-Wan had come to know well. 

"You wish Jedi," Anakin scoffed.

"Wow," Obi-Wan faked shock at the statement. "Seems the Dark side really has its fangs sunk into you."

"Which one," Anakin asked as he uncapped the three vials and twisted the points of three colored lipsticks out of the top.

"Red. As always darling," Obi-Wan smiled up at him. 

Anakin turned to his vanity and leaned over the edge of it, much to Obi-Wan's thankfulness as he could take in the sight of Anakin's backside. Everything hugged him just right. The curve of his underwear was a perfect line to follow the point where his ass met his thighs, exquisitely accented by the lines of his garter straps following it down. 

Finally, Obi-Wan caught Anakin's smirk on the mirror as he looked at his reflection. It was easy for Anakin to keep a precise eye on him as he slid the lipstick over his lips, painting them the color of Obi-Wan's fated enemy. Yet he couldn't wait to have a taste of the aphrodisiac powder that Anakin had long ago mixed into his makeup. 

The things Obi-Wan did for an Anakin that was _once_ his.

Once.

Anakin turned around to face Obi-Wan with a wicked grin of Sith on his face and a Force presence even darker. It was shocking for Obi-Wan to see how far it had become tainted since Sidiuous' scheme. How it had gotten twisted like a barely alive tree whose branches begged to reach the sunlight and couldn't hold themselves up to get there. 

With four steps Anakin crossed the distance between them and kicked Obi-Wan's leg off from his knee to force him to sit proper. He brought one foot up onto Obi-Wan's thigh and slipped his thumbs under the edge of his stockings to situate it flat against the smooth skin of his thigh. 

"Take it off," Anakin demanded as he looked down at Obi-Wan pointing his toes and pushing the ball of his foot precisely into the muscle. 

Delicately, Obi-Wan slid his hands up the back of Anakin's calf, starting at his ankle and sliding over the sheer and silky fabric. He watched as Anakin's eyes never left the locked gaze of Obi-Wan's. Golden eyes accompanied by flecks of amber and bronze, with that haunting ring of red battling the cool expanse of blue and topaz as if they might settle themselves into a cooled magma when combined. Slow-moving together in a blissful abandon until all anger seeped into a standstill of _safe_.

Obi-Wan's hands settled against the back of Anakin's knee as he leaned down to press an open-mouthed kiss against his skin. He was warm like Tatooine's summers and lovely like the rivers of Naboo. A skin Obi-Wan once knew so intimately in the mornings of their shared room at the Temple. 

He kissed up Anakin's thigh, smirking as Anakin shivered against the warmth of Obi-Wan's mouth. His calloused hands slipped to the back of Anakin's thigh, letting them roam higher than the edge of his stocking before moving back down, unclipping the back clasp of his garter strap. He slithered his hands around the wide expanse of Anakin's thigh until he reached the front, unclasping the second and sliding his index fingers underneath the fabric.

Obi-Wan kept Anakin's knee close to his chest as he slid the fabric down and revealed more of that golden desert skin flecked with freckles and scars. He'd let his hands dart out to catch more of Anakin's skin just to hear his breath hitch as his gaze intensified: the yellow of his eyes being consumed by the darkness of his pupils. Obi-Wan was always thrilled to see that yellow dissipate at his touch.

Finally, he reached Anakin's ankle, releasing his grip on the fabric. Anakin leaned down until their faces were less than a breath apart. It was a game Anakin always enjoyed, and Obi-Wan would continue to be a participant in. How long could Anakin hold on to his Dark side demands and resolve before the heat of Obi-Wan's Light side snapped them both in a consuming battle where Light always won?

Anakin shimmied his stocking back up his leg, pulling it snug around his knee before letting it loosely cling to his thigh. Again, he adjusted it with all the polished perfection of an Emperor, and let it sit delicately against his skin. He hitched a finger under Obi-Wan's chin, leaning down again until Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's ragged breathing hot against the shell of his ear. 

"Again."

Obi-Wan flicked his gaze back up to Anakin with the collected demeanor of a man trained in patience. The softness of Anakin's skin would be something he'd happily oblige to touch at any waking moment, whether it be sun or moon that greeted his eyes. He knew every scar across his thighs from all the years of committing them and their origin stories to memory. All but a small patch that snaked up his hipbone in a beautiful array of Lichtenbergs he knew continued up his back. Those Obi-Wan didn't need to ask an original story about, or spend time doting on their splendor. 

They would never be splendid. 

Slowly he brought his hands back up Anakin's calf and thigh as he let his fingertips dig roughly into the muscle. Muscle Obi-Wan watched him train years ago, accompanied by fits of laughter and jealous banter after matches in his knighthood that bordered on showing off rather than education. 

Obi-Wan let his gaze flutter to Anakin's cock as it strained against the waistband of his underwear and begged to be freed; the outline of it apparent and needy against such a delicate material. Even the small amount of aphrodisiac powder settled against his lips was already taking effect. Obi-Wan wondered if Anakin would let him do it. If he would let Obi-Wan peel them off his lover with teeth and beg for Anakin to let Obi-Wan help him feel again. Really _feel_.

Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's wrist right as his hand reached the highest point of Anakin's inner thigh. His grip was harsh, even with soft fingers that once felt more familiar than they do now. 

"No," Anakin said barely above a whisper as he refused to release Obi-Wan's hand. Rather, he removed his leg from Obi-Wan's thigh before he had the chance to take off the stocking again

He placed his other leg up on Obi-Wan's opposite leg and placed the hand in his grip across the top of his thigh. 

"Again?" Obi-Wan asked carefully as he knew Anakin was toppling on the edge of too much and not enough. 

"No," Anakin said again as he pushed his foot off the side of Obi-Wan's thigh and placed his knee down on the velvet. 

He positioned himself on Obi-Wan's lap as he let Obi-Wan's hands roam up to his waist and loop under the waistband of his underwear. It was all about patience with Anakin as he worked the Dark side down in him and desperately reached for that Light. A moving meditation he somehow found within himself years ago to try and calm his mind. 

Now it was the only relief he had from his fall. The only moments he could bear the weight upon his shoulders and keep himself in check after all the years of Sidious' torment. 

Obi-Wan sometimes wondered why. Why he decided to listen when Anakin sneaked into the Temple and begged for help? Why he snuck out to Anakin’s fortress with lies to Ahsoka of where he had gone? Sure, Anakin had at least spared the life of the Jedi back then after the knowledge of the clone's implant from Ahsoka. But sometimes Obi-Wan was haunted by the idea of Anakin following through. 

Would Obi-Wan have had the strength?

Instead, he had to witness the uncovering of where his missing love had vanished to. The unveiling of a new Sith apprentice with all the beautiful features of Anakin that now wore all the pain and agony of a Vader. 

He'd never forgive Sidious for stealing away those eyes.

Never. 

"Are you ready?" Anakin asked as he settled himself into Obi-Wan's lap and circled his hips down against Obi-Wan's. The friction between all their layers of clothes caused Obi-Wan's hands against Anakin's hips to tighten in a beautiful vice grip that would adorn Anakin in shades of violet by morning. 

"You ask as if we haven't don't this before, darling," Obi-Wan chuckled before it was taken from him by another grind of Anakin down against him. 

"I know," Anakin smiled, airy and divine, down at Obi-Wan. "It just kicks in quickly."

Anakin pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's pulse point, and Obi-Wan wondered if Anakin could feel his heart beat blood through the veins. How quickly it sped up upon the feeling of his lips. A heart that still beat only to wake up once a month and know he'd see Anakin. 

Obi-Wan could feel the small pinprick of lipstick against his skin and knew he'd be gone. Already half hard and wanting more, Obi-Wan knew it would take barely anything for this to sink into his skin and heighten everything. He'd be on the same plane as Anakin. Just enough to push them past the normal bounds of humanity to get Anakin where he needed. 

Finally, Anakin leaned forward to kiss Obi-Wan with all the fragility of his first time so many years ago. Waiting for Obi-Wan to move. To say something. Obi-Wan always soaked up this moment of suspension: a moment where time failed to exist. 

Obi-Wan slid his hands back around to Anakin's ass and pulled him down harder as he pushed up into Anakin. He kissed Anakin back with as much love as he bared to share anymore. He reached his hands up along Anakin's back, palms flat against his skin as if Anakin was a deity to be worshipped without words. 

There wasn't enough of Anakin's body that Obi-Wan could have within his grip. 

Slowly Obi-Wan could feel the effects of the aphrodisiac settle into his mind like a warm bath that relaxed all the fears from his mind. He could feel Anakin's grip against his shoulders tighten and relax with the roll of their hips and the way his breath came in whimpers when they separated 

"Obi-Wan," Anakin whined. "Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan."

"I'm here," Obi-Wan replied back as he worked to undo the satin ties at the back of Anakin's corset. "I promised I wouldn't leave."

As Anakin kissed against Obi-Wan's neck, the ties were finally shimmied free, enough for Obi-Wan to slip it over Anakin's head. It forced Obi-Wan to look at Anakin's face again, to see the unkempt mess of curls that he never learned to tame. A scar that indicated the day Obi-Wan vowed never to let Anakin be hurt again. 

But before his mind could lead down winding roads of broken vows and empty promises, Anakin kissed him again and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's neck. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin's thighs closer around him as he scooted forward on the bench as he carried Anakin to the bed just behind them and laid him, ungracefully, against the sheets. 

He shucked his worn, old Jedi robes off unceremoniously, not even bothering to fold them properly when his love was finally within grasp. When he'd be able to feel Anakin's hands on his skin again and memorize their paths again. He couldn't deny himself that any longer, no matter Anakin's wrongdoings. Perhaps it was breaking the Code, but some bonds went further than that of a spoken vow. 

Obi-Wan kneeled in front of Anakin on the bed, kissing his legs again and bringing the palm of his hand up to cup Anakin's cock. 

"Fuck," Obi-Wan sighed as he felt the wet spot against his hand. "Always so needy."

"Please," Anakin begged as he shifted down the bed to sit on its edge.

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin's underwear off of him until it pooled at his ankles. With one look up at Anakin, whose lipstick had smeared stunningly across his chin, Obi-Wan wrapped his hand around the tip of Anakin's cock. 

"Master," the old title was wretched from Anakin's subconscious at the feeling of Obi-Wan's hand against him. 

Obi-Wan almost corrected him. Almost reminded him of how he had been replaced with a new Master of the Sith. But the whimper that fell from those plush red lips as Obi-Wan swiped his thumb through the precome beading on Anakin's tip was enough for him. 

"Hurry up," Anakin groaned as Obi-Wan's hand worked at a place that could only be called teasing. "I can do better myself."

"Then why don't you?" Obi-Wan said as he stopped his hand at the top of Anakin's cock and squeezed lightly. "Why beckon me if you think you can do this all by yourself?"

Anakin reached down to grab a fistful of Obi-Wan’s hair only to be met with Obi-Wan's free hand stopping him. Obi-Wan waited again for Anakin to calm himself and let that Darkness dissipate that wanted harmful control. 

"I'm fairly certain hair pulling is my job," Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Anakin as he finally slid his fist back down Anakin's cock. 

"You–ahh–I guess you do it better," Anakin relaxed as Obi-Wan released Anakin’s hand back down for him to brace against. 

Obi-Wan shifted to take Anakin's cock in his mouth as he kissed up the length of it and let his tongue taste him. Before he sank his mouth around the tip, Obi-Wan moved to Anakin's hips and bit down into the soft flesh. Anakin's hips were always sensitive and Force be damned if Obi-Wan didn't get to mark the beautiful part of Anakin's body with bruises and hickeys of his creation. 

After enough of Anakin's whining and watching Anakin's cock leak more precome with every twitch of pleasure, Obi-Wan wrapped his mouth around the tip of his cock. 

"You used to take me better than that," Anakin scoffed at first before Obi-Wan took more of him into his mouth. "Good Master. Mmmm–fuck–so good for me."

It didn't take long for Anakin to lose his grip on himself as his hips bucked up involuntarily into Obi-Wan's mouth. Obi-Wan gagged at the sudden movement pulling off Anakin with a thick line of spit connecting his mouth to Anakin's cock.

"Anakin, Force," Obi-Wan panted out as he caught his breath. 

"Your mouth feels so nice Obi-Wan," Anakin panted in return. "Fuck me so good."

Obi-Wan's cock twitched at hearing Anakin's voice, raspy and rough with pleasure, say his name. He was now very aware of how hard he was, and how desperate his need to fuck Anakin was. They had become a binary system of lust circling around each other ceremoniously. 

"Will you come for me?" Obi-Wan asked as he wrapped one hand around his own cock, the pleasure building from the drug almost painful with his need for release. "If you come for me darling, I promise I'll fuck you so good."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Anakin smirked and Obi-Wan caught the ways his eyes dipped down Obi-Wan's body to where his hand was twisting around his own cock. "You'd love to fuck my tight, _warm,_ slick hole with your cock. Get me crying out your name: _Obi-Wan yes_ ," Anakin imitated. "You can try your best."

"So self-assured for someone who just moments ago was fucking up into a Jedi's mouth for release," Obi-Wan countered with a smirk as his tongue licked casually at the head of his cock. 

"Tease," Anakin grunted.

"No. Just telling you truth.”

Obi-Wan took Anakin’s cock into his mouth again and swirled his tongue over the tip for good measure before sinking back down on it. It was sloppy as Obi-Wan’s hand matched the pace of his mouth against Anakin, trying to pull them both toward the edge of selfless abandon. 

“You know-- _Obi-Wan_ \-- you know how truth and I get along,” Anakin finally got out between shaky breaths as he resisted curling in on himself from how well Obi-Wan sucked his cock. 

“I know darling,” Obi-Wan said as his lips formed the words along the tip of Anakin’s cock. “You and truth are almost as messy as our relationship.”

One final sink back down onto Anakin's cock and Obi-Wan could tell he was close before he even whispered the start of the sentence. It was in all the little motions Anakin did that Obi-Wan came to know over the years: fisting his hands in the sheets, covering his mouth, biting his lip, and just before spilling against Obi-Wan’s tongue, he stilled. He let the wave of it wash over him as every tense muscle in his body slowly relaxed into a peaceful oblivion of pleasure. His hand relaxed its grip and his eyes rolled back with the whisper of Obi-Wan’s name on his lips in a song of adoration. 

Obi-Wan came over his hand as he felt Anakin’s come coat his tongue. They both relaxed momentarily as Obi-Wan came back to his senses and pushed Anakin back against the bed. His lips connected with Anakin’s and he opened his mouth to let Anain’s come slide into Anakin’s mouth. They let their tongues mix together as they shared it and a devilish grin between them. 

With another taste of Anakin’s lipstick, Obi-Wan could feel himself hardening against already, his cock jutting out heavy and aching. Obi-Wan shifted his position over Anakin to kneel next to his thighs as he palmed Anakin’s cock, already as hard as Obi-Wan’s again and shifted back to drag his fingertips along his perineum. Anakin arched his back off the bed as he tried to get Obi-Wan closer to where he wanted, where Obi-Wan knew he _neede_ d to be. 

“Patience,” Obi-Wan said as he swallowed the remainder of Anakin’s come in his mouth. “I was certain I taught you that.”

“If you taught me,” Anakin grumbled. “Then I have all but forgotten.”

It was always a game with Anakin. A tug-of-rope between which side of the Force Anakin would finally succumb to with Obi-Wan around. A need to pull himself up from the edge of oblivion where he could fall safely into Obi-Wan’s arms and re-learn to call it home. Anakin had gotten better, at knowing, and being with Obi-Wan without the jaded edges creeping out to cut. 

“If you have forgotten,” Obi-Wan summoned a packet of bacta over to him from the nightstand and ripped it open between his teeth to coat his fingers. “Then perhaps I need to reteach you.”

“I don’t _need_ patience.”

“Then, _darling_ , you don’t need my cock.”

They glared at each other for moments that felt extended into hours. Obi-Wan fought to keep his mind quiet at all the moments prior they had glared at each other in fury, including the night they met after Anakin’s fall. But now, in the harsh fluorescent light, Obi-Wan could see the mask of a Sith cracking and the true face of a man wanting forgiveness and love sitting beneath it. In all of their fights Obi-Wan always knew with just a bit of patience Anakin would calm, his anger would tire himself out, and this was no different. 

Obi-Wan let his first finger circle Anakin’s entrance as they stared at each other until Anakin’s sneer started to shake away into relaxation and need. His eyes turned down to pleading rather than narrowed with anger. Finally, he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth before a whine left as Obi-Wan pushed his finger against his rim but refused to enter. 

“Please,” Anakin whined after Obi-Wan had teased his hole and perineum enough to get him grinding back against Obi-Wan’s hand. 

“At least you kept your manners,” Obi-Wan smirked as he leaned down to take one of Anakin's nipples in his mouth and rolled his tongue over the peak. 

Finally, Obi-Wan pushed his finger past Anakin’s rim and they both sighed at the feeling. Anakin pushed up into Obi-Wan’s mouth in a silent plea for more that Obi-Wan would always be willing to give. There were so many things Obi-Wan would allow Anakin that he’d never allow anyone else in this world. Anakin only had to ask. 

“More Obi-Wan,” Anakin complained before a gasp quieted him as Obi-Wan pushed a second finger in.

“You’re doing so well for me darling,” Obi-Wan purred against Anakin’s skin as he moved up his pectoral to nip at Anakin’s exposed collarbone. 

“Don’t think that will work on me,” Anakin tried again as he slowly slipped more and more in his Dark side demeanor. 

“Oh, but my Anakin always takes my fingers so well,” Obi-Wan started as he kissed up the side of Anakin’s neck until he reached his ear. “He takes my cock even better.”

Obi-Wan scissored his fingers inside Anakin, working to relax and stretch him open to take him best. The feeling of Anakin squirming under him, the last bit of resolve left before Anakin finally allowed himself to give in to Obi-Wan like every time before, was always a beautiful sight. The way his chest caught with his breath as Obi-Wan brushed against his prostate could bring civilizations to their knees. The sigh of his lips parted in an O with that red smeared sultry across his face was more beautiful than any relic from any past civilization. The way his hair was strewn out against the sheets rivaled any glorious sunset Obi-Wan had ever witnessed. 

Anakin was perfection in human form. 

A gift from the Force Obi-Wan could never repay 

The most miraculous being Obi-Wan had ever gazed upon. 

Anakin was _his_. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin moaned out as his hand came to clutch Obi-Wan’s forearm. “Please I need you.”

Most importantly…

Obi-Wan was Anakin’s. 

“All fours,” Obi-Wan ordered as he slipped his fingers out and kissed Anakin’s lips. “Flip over for me dear one.”

Anakin did as he was told and rolled over on the sheets. Obi-Wan watched the expanse of Anakin’s back as he situated himself on his arms and legs. The sweat-sheened muscles moved with each of his arms, stretching the scars and freckles along his back. There was such strength contained in Anakin, even more than just physical, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but be entranced by his form. He moved behind Anakin and traced his palms down Anakin’s spine, following the dip of it against the planes of muscles. 

Anakin pushed himself back against Obi-Wan and ground his ass against Obi-Wan’s cock forcibly. Obi-Wan watched as he tried to find the right angle for Obi-Wan’s cock to catch and slide between his thighs to fuck back on. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan finally moaned after his cock slid between his thighs and Anakin pushed his legs together. Anakin rocked back against Obi-Wan with little whimpers, taking whatever he could in the moment. “Darling, if you keep this up I won’t be able to f-fuck you.”

“Can my poor Obi-Wan not contain himself,” Anakin’s laugh fluttered into the room. “Is his _darling_ fucking him too well?”

Obi-Wan pulled back from Anakin’s thighs and slid his cock between the cleft of Anakin’s ass instead as he pulled Anakin back roughly against him. He fucked his cock up between Anakin’s cheeks with a mischievous smirk, watching how Anakin tried to rock back into him, but Obi-Wan’s grip kept him in place. 

“Your Obi-Wan isn’t that out of practice,” he chuckled. “Don’t forget, you’re the one that always agrees to take my presence in.”

Just to punctuate the double-entendre, Obi-Wan pushed the head of his cock against Anakin’s entrance and let Anakin push back against him. He watched as Anakin slowly sunk back against him until his ass met Obi-Wan’s hips. 

‘’Fuck Anakin,” Obi-Wan groaned as his vision went hazy with the influx of feeling flooding his senses. Anakin was tight and warm around him and taking all of Obi-Wan perfectly. It didn’t help that Anakin clenched down around him just to hear Obi-Wan’s whine as well. 

“I knew you’d like that,” Anakin teased as he pulled forward off Obi-Wan’s cock again just to push himself back against it. 

Obi-Wan released his grip on Anakin’s hips to give him more freedom as he dragged one hand up Anakin’s back and the other pulled at Anakin’s cheek to watch Anakin take his cock. Slowly Anakin’s pace started to falter as his breathing grew ragged and frustrated little grunts replaced what were moans of pleasure. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin moaned. “Are you going to watch or do I have to do everything myself.”

"Hmmm," Obi-Wan hummed as he dragged his hand up Anakin's back until he met his head. He threaded his fingers through the curls until he reached just below the crown of Anakin's head and clenched his hand into a fist. "Do you want it Anakin?"

"Yes," Anakin's voice rose as Obi-Wan tugged his head back. "Fuck me already."

Obi-Wan brought his other hand back to Anakin's hip for leverage and slowly pulled out of him before sinking back in. They both sighed in unison at feeling the drag of Obi-Wan's cock filling him. Anakin's sigh got caught in his throat as the tip of Obi-Wan's cock brushed against his prostate.

"I think you can ask better than that," Obi-Wan smirked as he snapped his hips back into Anakin and tugged in his hair again. 

"Obi-Wan," Anakin mewled. "I need to come. Please, just-

His sentence devolved into a series of moans as Obi-Wan finally fucked into him. Hard. He let himself have Anakin again in the ways he'd only dream about in lonely nights on the Negotiator after his Anakin was taken. A sad mix of grief and longing that settled unwell in his bones but left him gasping in need for Anakin still. 

"You're doing so good darling," Obi-Wan praised as sweat started beading on his forehead and Anakin's forearms trembled. "Do you think about it? At night, do you fuck yourself to how much you wish I was just like this?"

"Yes," Anakin cried. 

"How we used to find dark corners of the Temple after you'd tease me all meeting between our bond–"

"Yes. Fuck Obi-Wan-"

"How I'd cover your mouth as you came to keep that pretty moan from giving us away–"

"Master please–"

Obi-Wan moved his hand down Anakin's hip to grab his cock. Each thrust into Anakin slid Anakin's cock between his fist perfectly and he could feel the tension from Anakin so close to snapping. Anakin shifted to bury his head in the pillows and on the next thrust, he cried out in words that were only half intelligible as Obi-Wan's cock hit Anakin's pleasure point and made his whole body shake.

"Will you come for me?" Obi-Wan growled as he felt his own resolve slipping down the beautiful slope of ecstasy. 

"I'm so close. More. Harder. I need more."

He watched as Anakin bit down on the sheets and clenched his fists, the sure sound of a few stitches ripping finding their way between skin hitting skin and Obi-Wan's rambles of praises. Anakin clenched down around Obi-Wan's cock and his back muscles went rigid before:

"Obi-Wan I'm-" and Anakin's orgasm hit him as he clenched harder around Obi-Wan before his muscles went lax.

"So good Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he fucked him through his orgasm, so close to coming himself. 

Obi-Wan released his grip on Anakin's hair to grab his hips again to find his own release. Anakin sank further into the bed as he relaxed, but it didn't take long for Anakin to start whimpering again. 

"Can I come in you?" Obi-Wan's strained voice sounded so disheveled with the absence of Anakin's loud moans.

"Yes," Anakin breathed out. "Come in me Obi-Wan. I want to be yours again."

Obi-Wan felt it all coil in his abdomen ready to collapse at any moment into the same pool of heady relaxation and haziness that Anakin was. And with a few more thrusts he was there as he held himself up by Anakin's lower back and felt the warmth of his come fill Anakin. He felt like a starship in freefall, a heady mixture of weightless and terrifying but knowing he'd be able to start up and catch himself before the fall. And he did, to the sound of Anakin's voice again. 

"Obi-Wan," Anakin gasped as pulled himself forward and off Obi-Wan.

Anakin knelt in front of Obi-Wan on the bed and settled his flesh hand against Obi-Wan's cheek. His demeanor had changed: softer, without all the rough edges Anakin had inflicted within himself with ample aid from one unrelenting Sith Lord. 

Obi-Wan pushed forward to kiss him again. Who knows how long after today it would be until he could see him again. He was breaking a bundle of rules for his beloved but how could he stay away when his soul only felt fully complete when his Anakin, full of light and warmth and his mother's love, showed himself yet again. 

They both moved between beautiful and needy kisses until Obi-Wan's back hit plush pillows and Anakin slid back into his lap. Anakin let his hands travel over Obi-Wan's skin as if he was trying to make a map in his memory of all the places he didn't love enough before. Softly outlining the lines of muscle down Obi-Wan's bicep, the curve of his shoulder as it arced up to his neck, the tips of scar trails that mimicked Anakin's own from that horrid and regretful slaver mission. 

Obi-Wan could finally see the Anakin that allowed himself space to _breathe_. 

Anakin lined himself up in Obi-Wan's lap to take his cock again, both of them already hard and needing just once more. A bit more to finally be sated and share in the blissful afterglow when Skywalker and Kenobi were finally together again. 

"I love you," Obi-Wan whispered between kisses as Anakin rocked himself on Obi-Wan's cock. "I've always loved you."

Slowly Anakin lifted himself up to sink back down, Obi-Wan meeting him with every thrust as they shared themselves without haste. With all the delicacies of Anakin letting go of his anger, his fear, his guilt, and knowing Obi-Wan was right there. 

"I love you too," Anakin said as he kissed Obi-Wan again with the warm feeling of tears against his face. 

They rocked into each other with the tenderness of careful lovers not wanting to break a moment. Like the stillness of spring air where every moment is suspended between worlds and one small startle could shift the entire dimension. Spring air shifted to the hot air of summer that clung to people with a possessive need for release. Sweat soaked and fiery as they clung to the edge of falling, falling into each other with as much want and need as they could muster. 

"Obi-Wan," Anakin cried "I'm-"

"Look at me," Obi-Wan said as he pressed their foreheads together. "I want to see your eyes."

They were still golden as Obi-Wan thought they would forever be. But he had heard rumors of Dark siders touching the Light so intimately and fiercely that they could lose the gold and come back. The Light side would always call and he'd hoped and begged on the Force to call Anakin back again. Return to him the only thing that ever mattered. 

Anakin's nails dug into the back of Obi-Wan's shoulder as he came between them with Obi-Wan's name on his lips. The most beautiful way anyone had said his name before, and perhaps the only way Obi-Wan wanted to hear the combination of letters be said again. 

As he came down from his orgasm Anakin smiled and fluttered his eyes open. 

Obi-Wan gasped at the sight: the beautiful cerulean settled itself back into Anakin's irises. All the blue that should have been water on Tatooine's sandy wasteland was instead pooled into Anakin's eyes for safekeeping. It was enough to tip Obi-Wan over as he came again. 

"Anakin," he sighed. "My Anakin."

When Obi-Wan finally came to he basked in the beauty of blue before him and the smile that settled perfectly in Anakin's face. His eyes roamed in awe over his love as if he had seen the first snow of winter that had fallen overnight, or the first blooms of spring on a plant long thought dead. He let his eyes look over Anakin to make sure he hadn’t hurt him, but refusing to break this moment of having a blue-eyed Anakin sitting in his lap with a smile he hadn’t seen in years. He wanted to sit in this bubble, this moment of suspension, for as long as physically possible. 

"Come back with me," Obi-Wan tried as his thumb brushed against Anakin's cheek. 

"I can't," Anakin replied. "You know I can't go back."

"You can. I promise I can help with the Council-"

In a blink, Anakin's golden eyes returned and the tension seeped like poison back into his shoulders. It was a sudden change that had Obi-Wan’s heart skip treacherously in his chest as he agonized in his mind over the loss of his Light side lover. 

"I can't," Anakin replied much more sternly. "I have to kill Sidious."

"Anakin, dear one," Obi-Wan tried to find his footing again as the steady waves of the Dark side in Anakin started forming again. "Let me help. Please we can-"

"No," Anakin all but growled. "Don't you see? The Jedi are still lying to you. They've taken you from me with their deceit!"

"No Anakin you know that's a lie," Obi-Wan tried again as he placed a hand against Anakin's arm only to have it roughly brushed off. The blame started to seep in at how Obi-Wan should have seen it sooner. At how Palpatine had taken such a liking to his Anakin and how he could have done something years ago. 

"No, no it's not a lie!" 

Anakin's fury grew within him as he moved off Obi-Wan to collect his robes. Obi-Wan did the same through shaky hands and he quickly tried to weave together where he had gone wrong. But he knew it didn't exist. Sidious had crept too strongly into Anakin's mind and no matter how many times Obi-Wan had visited to try and bring Anakin back, this time, he knew it might not work. 

And just after seeing how close Anakin got to the light. It was as if Anakin had stabbed him with his own saber. 

Obi-Wan would have been thankful for it. 

"Get out," Anakin said as they were finally dressed. He stalked around the room like a predator stuck in a cage for far too long. "Get out!"

"Anakin-"

"Get out!" He screamed and a few small objects on his vanity shook in their spots from the Force flooding the room. 

Obi-Wan quickly went to the door, not caring much if he had left anything behind so long as his lightsaber was clipped to his side. He took one last look back at who now was certainly Vader, falling so far from the light of Anakin he had just seen. 

"Never come back," Anakin snarled as he shoved Obi-Wan out with the Force and slid the durasteel door shut.

In that moment Obi-Wan knew Anakin was never coming back. He had been killed by a Sith Lord, and Darth Vader might forever be the parasite shown on his Anakin. 

So he snuck his way back out and went home with arfour setting a course to Coruscant as he cried. 

**\--Three Years Later--**

The holonews was littered with the headline “Former Chancellor Sheev Palpatine found murdered by Sith Lord Vader.” Obi-Wan was disgusted by them all and the way each journalist painted _his_ Anakin as a villain in it all. But the holonews would never disgrace the name of the former leader of the Senate. It was far easier to sell magazines that painted a Sith as a ruthless murderer than a beloved former Chancellor.

Obi-Wan threw the holopad down on his bed right as he heard a knock at the door. 

“Master Kenobi,” an unfamiliar voice called from the other side. “Master Kenobi I was told you’d be in your chambers.”

“Uhm, yes,” Obi-Wan replied as he rushed to put on his tunics. “Can I help you?”

“There’s a prisoner downstairs. Master Tano informed me that you’d want to be informed of him.”

 _Him_. 

Obi-Wan rushed out the door as he was still trying to slip a boot on, refusing to wait any longer for who he knew was waiting downstairs. Then he slowed, knowing he would see him in shackles standing in a place he once called home. Anakin would be dragged away for questioning by the Council and Senate, both of whom he already despised. Not to mention that Obi-Wan’s sneaking out and their secret affair would become known to everyone. And the way he had left last time. Maybe Anakin still held all the rage of that night in his body and would lash out the same way at seeing him today.

But the second Obi-Wan turned the corner and saw that messy head of curls, it didn’t matter. It had been three years since his soul could sigh in relief in front of the man he knew contained his other half. Who he knew more intimately than he ever wanted to know another living being. 

“I did it,” Anakin whispered in a broken cry, head hung to avoid looking as Obi-Wan approached. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as he reached a hand up to brush his cheek and watch those long, tear-soaked eyelashes flutter open at him. 

One golden eye. One blue eye. 

“You did it,” Obi-Wan smiled back at him in acceptance. “You’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated if you feel so inclined. Come say hello to me on [tumblr!](https://xeniaraven.tumblr.com/)


End file.
